rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
TostitosYTaquitos
"That's Brutal."- TostitosYTaquitos Sergeant of the USCMC, Enlisted in late 2184, Retired 2817, Returned 2818 History Life Before the Colonial Marines TostitosYTaquitos was your average teenager living in the western part of the United States, not knowing what to do with his life as his High School days were coming to an end. The Captain of his foilist fencing team, an underachiever in his schooling, a great person according to his friends, a metalhead, a historian, gamer, and a disciplined man he looked to the Colonial Marine corp as his future. After his graduation he quickly went to a recruiter and in due time left Earth in late 2184 to begin and complete his basic training on BG-233 Arachthos. The Colonial Marines After becoming a Private, activity was low back then on most days. Thus he and another Colonial Marine named BloodReaper27 would patrol the terrain of Arachthos, slaughtering any xenos which would come near them. Now marines known as LTCOL Givingup2, CPL Delt78, CPL Derpitus, GSGT Echo4890, MSGT Xiuhcoatl, former SMCM AceOfWolves, Former PFC GhostTribeMOXXY, LCPL BlockMarine6, Former Captain DanielTaylor, and many more marines would be a great reminder along with of his early grunt days as a Colonial Marine. BloodReaper, Givingup2, and TostitosYTaquitos would rise in the ranks together, Giving ascending further than the other two marines. Tostitos had always had an interest in the Armored Division, but never had the chance to try out. Though he did learn lots from Captain DanielTaylor in the Aerospace Division, and could even fly properly. One day though, BloodReaper went MIA, while Tostitos had just earned the rank Gunnery Sergeant. BloodReaper27 would never been seen again. Soon after BG-233 was decomitioned, Tostitos found himself and the rest of his fellow marines on BG-195, Korari. Dubbed Gunny due to his activity as one, this new planet had marines facing off against more foes that ever, as Tostitos, along with many other marines, defended Korari during an assault of raiders, known as the Battle of Korari. A victory to the marines. With his discipline, TostitosYTaquitos, Depitus, and Echo were invited to try out for special forces. All three passed but soon were phased out due to unknown reasons. He also became an Honor Guard, and stayed in that position. Tostitos also took part in the 2nd UNSC War, joining in on two raids, eliminating foes but mostly handing out and following orders. Retirement Later on in his career TostitosYTaquitos decided the USCMC life was enough, and thus retired after attending a raid on the USSF, making that his so called final hour of combat. He left back to earth in early 2187, vanishing from the corps, but staying in contact with Givingup2, as they both bonded well after the missing of BloodReaper27. Return One day, out of no where, now RETVET TostitosYTaquitos joined to see his fellow marines now MAJ Givingup2, MSGT Xiuhcoatl and new grunts patrolling the Haven Archipelago. Tostitos joined them on two defenses of raiders as a RETVET under the command of MAJ Giving. After much peer pressure, Tostitos joined back into the USCMC as a LCPL, focusing on getting the title Gunny in due time. Now as a Sergeant, his goal is getting closer and closer, and his experience increasing. He has just joined in on his first Crusade against the Continental Army, sadly missing out on the USAF crusades but saw and enjoyed propaganda of it. TostitosYTaquitos is back to fight, train, and make more memories before his time in the world is up. Equipment/Appearance TostitosYTaquitos loves the weapons the USCMC has to offer. Throughout his entire career he adored the M41A Pulse Rifle, along with the M37 Shotgun and M4A3 Service Pistol. Though this has changed, as sometimes he would take the M38 LMG during patrols in Korari, or even an M240 Flame unit. Tostitos has always been using a M134 Motion Tracker, Med kit or Med-Stim. He always wears his M10G Bucket or his Sarge helmet for raiding. He covers his face with a bandana. His armor paint consists of the Doomsayer logo, from the game DOOM 2016, and 7734, representing his love for the Swedish Power Metal band Sabaton (And love for metal music in general). Medals/ Ribbons * Exceptional Service Medal * Vanguard Medal * Veteran Service Medal * Distinguished Veteran Service Medal * Infantry Service Medal * Special Forces Service Medal * NCO Ribbon * Exceptional Discipline Ribbon * Exceptional Combat Ribbon * 2nd UNSC War Ribbon * Battle of Korari Ribbon Quotes/Trivia "That's Brutal." "Headbanging is good." -Is not actually BlockMarine6's father -Never actually took part in the PFC Riot peace keeping, but is shown participating slightly within a video commemorating the event - Category:Marines